Shikamaru Sensei
by Acme Crazy Fool
Summary: Iruka is taking the jounin exam...who will teach the academy now? They need a low ranking chuunin who doesn't have anything else to do...
1. Iruka's Dream vs Shikamaru's Nightmare

Shikamaru the Academy teacher 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am not going to make long speeches about it like everyone else does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Iruka's departure, Shikamaru's nightmare 

"So, Iruka-sensei, you're really going to go for the Jounin exam this year?"

Naruto and Iruka are sitting in the Ichiraku ramen bar, Iruka having just offered to treat Naruto to ramen.

"Yeah, Naruto, you think I'll make it?"

"Of course you'll make it Iruka-sensei! I believe in you! With your superior skill in...um...er...what area _are_ you good at again?"

Iruka claps Naruto in the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Heh, Naruto, you don't even know my strength or my skill, how do you know I'll pass?"

"I believe in you Iruka-sensei! Just how you believed in me! Your strength or skill doesn't matter, I know you can do it!"

Iruka is pleased to have someone supporting him. He finishes off his bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Naruto...hey wait where'd he go?"

He looks around and sees 38 empty bowls where Naruto was sitting.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO, I'M JUST A POOR TEACHER, I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THIS!"

_I knew he was up to something, he was just flattering me to get me to pay for his ridiculous appetite, it was a mistake to take him out here in the first place, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NARUTO! _Iruka screams in his mind.

The next day Iruka sets off to the country of stone, to the hidden village of Rock where the exams are going to be held. As he leaves a few chuunins watch him go.

"So now that Iruka's gone off, who's going to teach the young ninjas?" asks one.

"I dunno, I'm sure Hokage-sama will just choose another chuunin..." replies another.

"Well I'm sure not going to teach a bunch of snotty kids. We should leave it to our lowest ranking Chuunin to do that, someone like...

"SHIKAMARU!"

A shout can be heard coming from the fifth Hokage's office. She is standing furiously in front of a young chuunin with his hands in his pocket, hair done up in a weird ponytail and standing looking slightly embarrassed.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE IMPORTANT CHUUNIN MEETING I ANNOUNCED TWO DAYS AGO? GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION!"

Shikamaru winces "Um...I was busy staring at the clouds (slaps himself hard) I mean...I was helping my father look after the deer, they're really important deer you know..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID COWS, YOU'RE A CHUUNIN AND YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES NOW!" the fifth bellows at him. Then, amazingly, she calms down. Then she smirks at him. Shikamaru is really getting freaked out by now.

_Oh crap, this is going to be real troublesome, I can feel it!_

"Hehe, Shikamaru, since you weren't at the meeting where we decided the replacements for the positions of those chuunins that left for the jounin exam, you'll just have to take the last job, the one no-one wanted. From tomorrow on you will be taking Iruka's former position as teacher in the ninja academy, which means you will be taking all his original classes including (in a deep spooky voice) Konohamaru's class, hehe... (starts to cackle evilly)"

Shikamaru almost faints with horror. He falls onto his knees.

"No...not kids...anything but kids...please...Hokage-sama...I beg you...I promise I'll never be late or lazy again...please..."

Tsunade just smiles evilly "Too late now, its your own fault for not coming. Tomorrow you will report to the headmaster of the academy and he will tell you what to do. Now get out of my office!"

_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _Shikamaru screams in his mind as he walks out of the fifth Hokage's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?


	2. Shikamaru's first lesson!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters.

If reading please review, thank you to everyone who did including the criticiser - helps me improve my writing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawns and Shikamaru is hiding under his blankets shivering.

No...I'm not going...no-one can make me go...go away kids... 

His mother storms into his room

"SHIKAMARU! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR NEW JOB! I HOPE YOU'VE PREPARED YOUR LESSONS, PRACTISED YOU'RE LECTURES, LEARNED YOUR MATERIAL, PACKED YOUR BOOKS, PACKED YOUR LUNCH, MENTALLY PREPARED YOURSELF, PHYSICALLY PREPARED YOURSELF, SPIRITUALLY PREPARED YOURSELF, AND DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

She shrieks at him, then disappears as quickly as she appeared (which wasn't too quick).

Shikamaru seriously considered staying in bed.

On the one hand, kids. On the other hand, mom. Definitely a lose lose situation here. Oh man, why do I always have to be around loud bossy women? Crap, its going to be Hokage and mom on me if I don't go and kids and headmaster if I do. What should I do...

In the end he gets up, brushes his teeth (might as well humour the mum) and sets off to the academy (the evilness of loud bossy women are more scary than even kids). The headmaster is expecting him. He says through a microphone

"Everyone welcome Shikamaru, the newest addition to our elite teaching team! Shikamaru will be replacing our great Iruka who has contributed so much to the school. The competition for his position has been fierce and Shikamaru has beaten many other potential teachers to get this position, being a top mark student himself at this very school and a widely accepted genius chuunin, and he has been chosen...er...wait sorry...wrong speech...that was the one for parent's day. Sorry, sorry. "

He fumbles with a few bits of paper, finally taking out one.

"Alright...Shikamaru, you are taking over Iruka's classes, here's your timetable, Iruka's desk is over there so you can see his lesson's plans and stuff they've already learnt. We'll fix up matters of salary and stuff later on, your first class is in an hour so you'd better be prepared."

_How troublesome...a headmaster who leaves me to do all the work _Shikamaru thinks as he says out loud "Don't worry, I'm a genius".

_How troublesome...a little boy who thinks he's a genius, must have been forced to take this job _thinks the headmaster as he says out loud "I'm sure you can do it!"

An hour later Shikamaru walks to his classroom, having done nothing at all in preparation for his lessons. As he opens the door a quick rustling sound can be heard. Then he looks into the room.

To his surprise he sees as whole array of square rocks on the floor and no class.

Weird display, but no class, hooray, I can take the day off! 

Then he looks more closely at the rocks, and sees that they are not at all what a rock looks like, even a rock cut into rectangular blocks. He leans closer, and hears some whispering going on inside the rock.

_What the hell is this supposed to be, a disguise? _He thinks as he taps lightly on one of them, feeling that they're made of cardboard.

Suddenly the rock explodes, filling the air with smoke, and Shikamaru is thrown back against the wall. Out of the smoke three kids appear, a boy with goggles on his head, another boy with big thick glasses and a girl with thickly plaited hair. They are coughing hard.

"Too much gunpowder" coughs the boy with goggles. Then they regain their composure.

"We are..." says the boy in glasses

"the Konohamaru..." says the girl

"Corps!" shouts the boy with the goggles in an impressive voice.

"You seem like a worthy opponent, I challenge you!" shouts the boy with the goggles.

Shikamaru sighs wearily "Alright, the rest of the class, you can all come out now." He says with a yawn.

"You dare ignore my challenge! Don't you know who I am, I'm the..." he never got to finish the sentence as all the boxes in the classroom exploded at once letting outs heaps of black smoke that drifts out the window. Not surprisingly, the fire alarm begins to ring. Shikamaru groans. First lesson and he was already in trouble.

"Alright class, proceed slowly to...er...wherever you're supposed to go during a fire..."

The class proceeds to run past him out the door at high speed, shouting "Yay, fire, no school!"

_Just great _thinks Shikamaru_ what a lousy job, I pity Iruka-sensei now, looking after Kiba and Naruto..._

He finds the whole academy standing in the playground. Someone with a loudspeaker shouts out "Shikamaru, the headmaster wants to speak to you in the top right corner of the playground now!"

_How troublesome...how am I going to explain this..._Shikamaru thinks to himself, then his genius brain goes to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now please review or I probably will give up the story!


End file.
